hisdarkmaterialsfandomcom-20200216-history
Series 1
* * * *Jamie Childs |producer=*Philip Pullman * (Bad Wolf) * (Bad Wolf) * ( ) * (New Line Cinema) *Bethan Jones ( ) * ( ) |writer= |music= |release=3 November - 22 December 2019 |length=55-59 minutes |dvd=27 January 2020 |previous= |next=Series 2 }}Series 1 of His Dark Materials is the first series in the TV series. It was commissioned on 3 November 2015 by the BBC[https://www.bbc.co.uk/mediacentre/latestnews/2015/his-dark-materials BBC commission His Dark Materials] and was first aired, exactly four years later, on 3 November 2019 on BBC One. The series contained 8 episodes of 55-59 minutes in length until 22 December. The series aired from 4 November to 23 November on HBO in the US and internationally.Twitter The next series, Series 2, was commissioned over a year before Series 1 airing. Plot The first series is based almost entirely on the plot of Northern Lights however includes scenes from La Belle Sauvage in the first episode and other characters and information taken from later books in the original trilogy and The Book of Dust. The series starts by showing Lyra Belacqua arriving at Jordan College in Oxford by gyropter with Lord Asriel giving her to Dr Carne. At this time, a gyptian, Billy Costa, and her best friend, Roger Parslow, go missing - kidnapped by the Gobblers. After Marisa Coulter arrives at Jordan to speak to Lyra, Marisa asks Lyra to be her assistant. Lyra goes to London with her alongside a gift, an alethiometer, the Master gave her and the wish to find her friend. At Marisa's flat, Lyra finds that she is really the head of the General Oblation Board, the Gobblers, and so decides to flee during a party. Lyra finds herself kidnapped later on and is rescued by Tony Costa and other gyptians who take her with them. During her time on Ma Costa's boat, Lyra learns that Marisa is her mother and, as told by Mrs Coulter at her flat, that Asriel is her father. Lyra convinces the gyptians to head to the North and find the place where the children are being kept. They travel to Trollesund where Lyra finds and recruits, after being told by Martin Lanselius, a panserbjørn, Iorek Byrnison, and an aëronaut, Lee Scoresby, who promise to try and free these children. On the way towards the Station, Bolvangar, where they find the children are being kept, Lyra goes and finds a ghost in a nearby village, the severed child Billy, son of Ma Costa, who she takes back to the gyptians. They discover that the people at Bolvangar cut children's dæmons away. Later, Lyra is captured by some hunters and taken the Bolvangar itself where she finds Roger. When Lyra is called to go to a separate room and be cut from Pantalaimon, she struggles but is thrown into the cage. When Marisa sees her, having come to check on the experiments, she immediately frees her. Lyra then gives Marisa a box, the one containing a spy-fly she caught earlier and passes it off as the alethiometer. After Marisa opens it, Lyra escapes and operates the fire alarm which is her signal to the other children to flee. When the gyptians and the witch, Serafina Pekkala, alongside Lee and Iorek arrive, the children are liberated and the Station destroyed. Lyra, Roger, Lee and Iorek then travel further north to search for Asriel whom Lyra wants to give the alethiometer to. After Lee's balloon is attacked by cliff-ghasts, Lyra is thrown out and lands on Svalbard where she is found by a bear and thrown into prison. Lyra convinces the guard to let her see Iofur Raknison, the king, whom she convinces that she is Iorek's dæmon and that he should fight Iorek to let her become his dæmon. When Iorek arrives, the two fight and Iorek kills Iofur, making him king of the bears. Lyra travels on until she finds the prison her father is being kept on. At night, Asriel takes Roger to a nearby mountain and, just before Lyra arrives having chased the two, cuts Roger from his dæmon, killing him, and opening a window into another world. Asriel invites Marisa to join him but she refuses, telling him she must search for Lyra. After Asriel goes through, Lyra follows him, searching for a particle called Dust. Meanwhile, in Will's world, a boy, William Parry, leaves Elaine Parry, his mother, at Mr Hanway's house, the house of his boxing teacher as his house has been searched by agents who are looking for John Parry, his missing father. After going back to the house and killing Thomas, an agent, accidentally, Will flees as the police search for him. When Will sees a cat, he follows it, and it leads him to a window into another world. Will goes through the window himself to avoid the police. Filming Filming ran in Oxford and Cardiff during the summer months of 2018 and various shots were taken of the Arctic despite the cast never filming there. The scenes with Will were shot one to two months before filming for Series 2 began in Spring 2019. On 14 December 2018, it was announced that filming had wrapped.Twitter Trailers The first trailer by the BBC was released on 24 February 2019 and the second by the BBC and HBO on 17 May. For the San Diego Comic Con in which His Dark Materials hosted a panel, a third trailer was released by both channels on 18 July 2019. On 25 August, a BBC-only trailer was released and, on 3 October (when The Secret Commonwealth was released) a HBO-only trailer was revealed. The final trailer by BBC Trailers was released on 21 October. Release The release date for both the UK and the US was revealed on 12 September.Twitter The show first aired on 3 November at 8pm GMT on BBC One in the UK and on 4 November at 9pm ET on HBO in the US. The DVD, Blu-ray and Steelbook releases were on 27 January 2020 for Region 2. The first soundtrack for the series, The Musical Anthology of His Dark Materials, was released on CD on 24 January 2020 and the ''His Dark Materials'' Original Television Soundtrack is due for release in February. Both have been released for streaming. Episodes Videos Trailers His Dark Materials Teaser Trailer - BBC|First small teaser trailer for season 1 released 24th February 2019 His Dark Materials OFFICIAL TRAILER - BBC|First full trailer for season 1 released 17th May 2019 His Dark Materials Season 1 Official Teaser HBO|HBO trailer released 17th May 2019 His Dark Materials THE EXTENDED TRAILER - BBC|Second full trailer for season 1 released for SDCC released 18th (US)/19th (UK) July 2019 His Dark Materials Season 1 San Diego Comic Con Trailer HBO|HBO trailer released 18th (US)/19th (UK) July 2019 His Dark Materials One Girl Will Change Worlds Trailer - BBC|Third full trailer for season 1 released 25th August 2019 His Dark Materials Season 1 Official Trailer HBO|HBO exclusive fourth full trailer for season 1 released 3rd October 2019 His Dark Materials Trailer 'She matters more than she can ever know' BBC Trailers|BBC trailers exclusive tease trailer for season 1 released 21st October 2019 Clips Mischievous Lyra seeks a family reunion His Dark Materials BBC Trailers|Excerpt from the first episode with Lyra sneaking out of a lesson with Charles His Dark Materials (Season 1 Episode 1 Clip) HBO|Excerpt from the first episode with the Retiring Room scene Lyra is gifted the rare truth-telling alethiometer His Dark Materials - BBC|Excerpt from the first episode with Lyra being given the alethiometer by Dr Carne His Dark Materials (Season 1 Episode 2 Clip) HBO|Excerpt from the second episode with Lyra at Marisa's flat and in the Royal Arctic Institute No ones ever called me extraordinary before His Dark Materials BBC Trailers|Excerpt from the second episode with Lyra in Marisa Coulter's flat Brutal dæmon battle between Lyra's Pan and Mrs Coulter's daemon His Dark Materials - BBC|Excerpt from the second episode with the golden monkey and Pantalaimon fighting EXCLUSIVE CLIP Brave Lyra makes a daring dash! - His Dark Materials BBC Trailers|Excerpt from the second episode with Lyra running away after spying in Marisa's office His Dark Materials In The Weeks Ahead (Season 1) HBO|HBO clip about scenes happening after the first episode His Dark Materials (Season 1 Episode 3 Clip) HBO|Excerpt from the third episode with Lyra and Ma Costa in Ma's boat Lyra! Don't Breath! ���� His Dark Materials BBC Trailers|Excerpt from the third episode with Lyra hiding in a gyptian boat from the State Police His Dark Materials Season 1 Episode 3 Promo HBO|Small clips with events from the third episode Lin-Manuel Miranda's all singing arrival into His Dark Materials His Dark Materials - BBC|Excerpt from the fourth episode with Lee heading to Trollesund in his balloon You need the services of an armoured bear His Dark Materials BBC Trailers|Excerpt from the fourth episode with Lyra and Farder Coram talking to Dr Lanselius Iorek's FIERCE take down of Magisterium guards! His Dark Materials - BBC|Excerpt from the fourth episode with Iorek rampaging through Trollesund His Dark Materials Season 1 Episode 4 Promo HBO|Small clips with events from the fourth episode Why is this ghost important? His Dark Materials BBC Trailers|Exceprt from the fifth episode with Lyra asking Ma Costa for permission to find a ghost in a nearby village His Dark Materials Season 1 Episode 5 Promo HBO|Small clips with events from the fifth episode His Dark Materials Season 1 Episode 6 Promo HBO|Small clips with events from the sixth episode Lyra witnesses BRUTAL polar bear fight! His Dark Materials - BBC|Excerpt from the seventh episode with Iorek and Iofur fighting His Dark Materials 1x07 Promo "The Fight to the Death" (HD)|Small clips with events from the seventh episode Lyra nears final showdown with Mrs. Coulter! His Dark Materials - BBC|Excerpt from the eighth episode with the panserbjørne and the Magisterium fighting His Dark Materials Season 1 Episode 8 Promo HBO|Small clips with events from the eighth episode External links *Series 1 on BBC Programmes *Season 1 on HBO *Season 1 on IMDb References ru:Сезон 1 Category:TV series (real-world) Category:Series 1 TV episodes (real-world)